Dream a little dream of Us
by ASSBUTTMARK
Summary: Un rêve, un cauchemar... Un jeune garçon de 16ans : Dean Winchester. Entre rêve et réalité, les mondes sont parfois trop proches. Comment en arriver à ne demander qu'une seule chose de son petit frère : "Serre-moi la main." ?


**Author's note : **_Voilà ma première full Supernatural fiction ! J'ai vraiment cette idée en tête depuis un long moment, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je sais que le début n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire cette fic jusqu'au bout et vous montrez le fin mot de l'histoire. (: Merci à tout ceux qui s'y intéresseront._

**TV Shows :** _La fic se déroule dans le passé, Dean n'a que 16ans et Sam en a 12. (;_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant les lieux et l'histoire de cette fic viennent entièrement de ma petite tête :D_

**

* * *

DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF US.

* * *

**

« On va s'en sortir Sam, tu m'entends ? Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? Je suis là pour ça après tout, hein ? Sam ? Reste avec moi, ok ? Ne ferme pas les yeux, reste avec moi… Pense à… Pense à quelque chose qui t'a rendu heureux, à tes amis, à maman, à n'importe qui, ok ? Reste avec moi, reste avec moi j't'en prie. »

Il faisait un noir de fou. Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer où ils se trouvaient exactement avec son frère, il ne savait pas où ils étaient assit là maintenant, au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer comment ils étaient arrivés ici, installés par terre. Il avait beau essayé de se lever, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger sa jambe droite. Il avait beau avoir tenté plusieurs fois, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, rien à faire, un cri déchirant sortait de sa bouche au moindre mouvement. La douleur à son épaule était tout aussi insoutenable, il en avait déduit qu'elle était certainement déboitée. Il avait l'impression d'être… d'être passé sous un train. Sa douleur était telle qu'il croyait réellement que s'il y avait la moindre lumière pour lui éclairer son état, lui-même aurait envie de vomir. Pourtant, malgré la douleur, malgré cette douleur insoutenable, il avait cherché son frère à côté de lui. Et l'avait trouvé assez vite d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient là, installés sur le sol contre un mur gelé, il n'était pas installé dans la rue, non, c'était… différent. Des pierres peut être… Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était, c'était étrange, dur, à vrai dire : ça faisait mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur aigue qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus la notion du temps non plus, si on lui avait demandé depuis quand était-il assit ici, sa réponse aurait été « un bon moment », une heure, deux heures, cinq heures, aucune idée. Ca lui semblait être comme une éternité.

« Sammy, tiens bon, j't'en prie, tiens bon. Ce n'est pas le moment encore, tiens bon. Serre-moi la main Sam, serre-moi la main ! »

Il avait trouvé la main de son frère, enfin, il avait trouvé son frère et était plutôt ravi de trouver sa main avec. Il la tenait fermement, la serrait sans même s'en rendre compte mais il s'attendait impatiemment à ce que son frère la lui serre en retour. Il attendait… depuis tout ce temps, il attendait. Assit dans le noir complet où il n'arrivait à peine à voir les silhouettes autour de lui, il attendait… Il attendait une réponse de son frère, n'importe quoi. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait eut aucune réponse, aucun son ressemblant plus ou moins à la voix de son petit frère, il lui parlait pourtant, sans arrêt, sans s'arrêter une seule minute. Il se fatiguait lui-même à force de parler seul dans le noir. Il se fatiguait à force d'espérer une réponse. Un silence glacial se faisait autour d'eux, silence qui laissait place à un écho inévitable : la voix de Dean suppliant son frère de lui répondre. Il répéta alors :

« Serre-moi la main Sammy, si tu m'entends, serre-moi la main ! Serre-moi la main Sammy… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, il n'avait pas de réponse depuis le début, aucune réponse sauf l'écho de sa voix. Il posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un « Merde. », il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et répéta une nouvelle fois :

« Sammy… Fais un effort… Je—Sam… Serre-moi la main, je t'en supplie… »

Il ferma les yeux laissant échapper plusieurs larmes qui en tant réel et dans d'autres circonstances l'auraient ravi d'être caché par le noir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les premières ce soir… Ni les dernières. Il murmura alors après un long soupir :

« Sammy… »

Les yeux toujours clos, la main ne lâchant pas une seule seconde celle de son petit frère, sans bouger d'un poil dans le silence le plus complet, il murmura :

« Tu es mon petit frère Sam, ma seule raison d'être encore en vie, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Lui-même s'en étonnait mais très vite, sa gorge sèche et serrée lui donna les explications à son ton brisé. La fatigue le prenait peu à peu et la seule raison pour lui de ne pas s'endormir à son tour était cette main qu'il tenait dans ce silence, cette main qui lui servait de réponse. Peu importe combien de temps il attendra : il voulait sa réponse. Il garda les yeux fermés chuchotant toujours un « Serre-moi la main. » à répétition.

Soudain, une lumière, quelque chose qui attira son attention, un son, une lumière, un son qui se rapprochait, une lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Puis un mot :

« Dean… »

C'était Sam mais pas celui qui se tenait à côté de lui, une voix sereine, réveillée, une voix inquiète qui se répétait :

« Dean ! Dean ! Hey ! Réveille-toi ! Dean ! »

Dean ouvrit soudain les yeux se redressant sur son lit si vite qu'il manqua de donner un violent coup à la tête de Sam qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. C'était un rêve, un cauchemar, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, les yeux grands ouverts, la sueur dégoulinant de son visage figé par la peur, le sang glacé, il regarda son petit frère qui le regardait les yeux brillants à la limite de pleurer :

« Sam, tout va bien ? »

Le petit bonhomme renifla puis lui répondit d'un ton triste et en levant sa main :

« Tu me fais mal ! »

Dean avait la main de Sam serrer contre la sienne, il la serrait de toutes ses forces alors que Sam commençait à pleurer de regarda leurs mains puis la lâcha aussitôt qu'il ait réalisé que la main de Sam avait viré rouge vif à force d'être serrer.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean avait oublié où ils se trouvaient puis peu à peu, il se rappela : Leur père les avait laissé dans une chambre d'un motel pourri dans lequel ils se rendaient souvent. Un lit deux places, Dean dormait à côté de son petit frère de douze ans. Oui c'est exactement ça, son père était venu vers lui, avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait dit « J'ai du travail, je reviens sûrement demain soir, prends soin de ton frère. » C'était ça, John était allé à la chasse alors que Sam et Dean étaient restés dans ce vieux motel. Sam avait mit du temps à s'endormir alors que Dean s'était aussitôt endormit lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière de la salle - tout en gardant la lampe de chevet allumée - Malgré tout, Sam avait eut peur, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, il était au bord des larmes lorsqu'il avait finalement réveillé son frère qui l'avait réconforté puis avait veillé sur lui pour qu'il s'endorme calmement. Ceci fait, Dean l'avait suivit dans les bras de Morphée. Et le voilà se réveillant en sursaut au son de son petit frère lui criant qu'il avait mal à la avait mit du temps à refaire tout le schéma dans sa tête alors que son frère le regardait à présent les sourcils froncés d'un air concerné. Il demanda d'un ton inquiet :

« Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Dean regarda enfin son frère qui le dévisageait, il soupira reprenant son souffle puis lui répondit reprenant son ton sérieux :

« Oui, va te préparer.

- Dean, il est **quatre** heure du matin. » Répondit le plus jeune d'un ton limite voulant dire _« HALO je vais pas aller en cours maintenant ! »_

Dean se rallongea sur son lit :

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir dans ce cas » dit-il sèchement.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? » demanda Sammy ignorant l'ordre de Dean.

« Non.

- Tu mens. Tu sais t'es pas nul parce que tu fais un cauchemar hein !

- La ferme Sam.

- Si tu veux en parler…

- Sam ! J'ai pas deux ans, dors et tais-toi.

- Toi et ta fierté à la con. » Répondit Sammy en se rallongeant sur le lit et tournant le dos à son grand frère.

Dean regardait le plafond, réfléchissant à ce rêve étrange qu'il avait eut. Il avait l'impression que c'était tellement réel, tellement vrai. Il n'avait jamais fais un rêve aussi horrible mais à la fois aussi réel que celui-ci. Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il entendit les petits ronflements de son frère déjà rendormit. Il le regarda puis éteignit cette fois-ci la lumière de chevet avant de se mettre sur le ventre passant sa main sous son coussin où son couteau fétiche y était caché. Il ne dormira pas, il le savait, mais il essayera durant toute la nuit de décortiquer ce fameux rêve qui le hanterait certainement encore longtemps.


End file.
